Of Idiots, Jealousy,and Divine Payback
by Shadow R-B
Summary: Major spoilers! The day has finally come for Arceus to give the legends their powers, and Shaymin, although insulted, in eager. What'll happen? Read to find out! Mentions of things from Pokemon Platinum and the 11th movie, so just warning ya'll. Oneshot


**Pat: Just a fic introducing Shaymin's new form, since nobody's put this up yet. Hope ya'll enjoy it! It's set a few years before people knew of Sinnoh, so just saying.**

**Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer here**

A squeal-like sound rose through the fields, a patch of grass rustling. A cute white head popped up, emerald eyes bright with joy.

"Sheimi!" she exclaimed, shaking her furry self free of dew, thanks to the rainstorm from the previous night. The creature, known as Shaymin, yawned cutely, stretching short, stubby legs.

"Today's the day when Arceus announces who gets what, what power we'll control, and what area of the world we get to watch over! I can't wait!" Shaymin exclaimed, glancing at the sun. Close to noon. Well, that was close enough to start getting ready to go to the meeting.

Dipping a paw in the crystalline water left from last night, Shaymin patted down her fur, her flowers gradually opening up to welcome the sunlight, in the process of photosynthesis.

_Alright, I think that's enough. Better get going._Shaymin thought, heading towards the Hall of Origin.

**Later…**

Shaymin panted, finally dragging her tired self onto the hall, exhausted beyond belief.

_Dang, Hall of Origin is far from home, desho!_Shaymin thought, situating herself beside Mew, who giggled madly. Shaymin tilted her head, questioning expression on her snout.

"You've someone on your head, Shaymin." Mew said simply, a pale hand waving in front of her face from above. Shaymin cried out in mild surprise, falling on her bottom. A sweet laugh from above her rang, the hitch-hiker making himself known.

"Jirachi!" Shaymin cried, said Wish Maker giggling.

"Thanks Sheimi for taking me all the way over here! Dang, this is far from home!" Jirachi said, Shaymin nodding.

_Oh, boy, do I know that well enough!_ She thought, tensing up when Celebi's screechy voice sounded.

"Why, hellloooo, Jirachi-chan! Hey, Shaymin. How are you, Jirachi?" Celebi asked, coming out of nowhere, dismissing Shaymin as if she was chopped liver, said hedgehog twitching slightly.

"Hello, Celebi. How are you?" Shaymin said in an angered tone, Celebi simply waving.

"Hiya, Cele! I'm good! Shaymin carried me here today, lucky for me! I woulda collapsed if I'd gone on my own! Then again, I kinda hitch-hiked, so she really didn't know that I was with her until right now, anyway." Jirachi said, Celebi smirking.

"Well, that DOES sound like Shaymin. Never aware of anything until it's too late." Celebi said darkly, Shaymin's eye twitching.

_That… That pompous little brat! _She thought, Arceus' loud voice booming in the hall, getting everyone's attention, Celebi winking at Jirachi, who tilted his head in confusion before focusing on Arceus.

"Fellow Pokemon! Thank you for coming today! As you all know, today, you'll receive what you'll be known for…" Arceus continued, every legendary except for Celebi listening. Since she was pink, therefore 'shiny', and not the 'usual' green, if there were anymore Celebis, she considered herself better than anyone else, especially Shaymin, who she constantly insulted. I suppose, when two legendaries peraonalties clash, something bad or good'll happen soon... In this case, bad before good came.

Celebi carefully, gently took a leaf from Shaymin's flower in her paw, and then yanked. Hard. Shaymin yelped, whipping right round, Celebi looking (or trying to look) innocent, the leaf in her hand saying otherwise. Shaymin growled quietly, turning back towards Arceus, just managing to catch the last bit of her sentence.

"… And so, the first to receive their power and place is… Mew!" Said kitten squealed, hugging Mesprit, and then floating up towards Arceus, shaking in joy and hyper-ness.

_Did she have sugar for breakfast again today? _Shaymin wondered, Arceus continuing.

"You will control Faraway Island. Your affinity is psychic, so remember that, alright, Mew? I'll send you to your new home now." Arceus said, Mew nodding, grinning like a fool.

"Right! But, visit sometimes! I get lonely alone, and really bored, and then I go on a sugar-crazed rampage. Man, last time was, like, SLAUGHTER on my body, AND that Pidgey! ... Sheesh! ...Erm… So, visit, 'kay? Especially you, Shei-chan!" Mew said, grinning, warping away. Shaymin nodded, flowers darkening a bit.

_I suppose I won't see her as much anymore… Aww… _Shaymin thought, watching as Mewtwo warped away after Mew, the three birds, three dogs, and two celestial bird lords warped to their chosen homes, waving goodbye to those dear.

"Celebi." Celebi smirked, floating forward, but not before pulling out another leaf from Shaymin, said hedgehog yelping. Arceus frowned, but did nothing at the moment.

"Celebi, you will have the ability to time travel, and will be able to go anywhere you please, as long as you don't disrupt history or the future. Otherwise, the consequences will be dire. Understand?" Arceus boomed, Celebi smirking.

"Alright. May I stay here? I want to see what powers the others get." Celebi said in a mock sweet tone, Arceus nodding after a bit of thought. After, the three Regis left, the continent trio leaving soon after. The Lati's left after as well to Altomare, giggling the entire way there.

"Jirachi." Jirachi turned towards Shaymin, hugging her.

"I've a feeling that I won't see you for a long time, so…" Jirachi trailed off, moving away, floating towards Arceus. Shaymin nodded, eyes dimming.

"Jirachi, you, as Wish Maker, will be able to grant wishes, but it will tire you greatly, just to warn you. And, you'll only be able to stay awake when the Comet is out, which is usually for one week. Then, you shall rest, but take in the comets nutrients for the land to absorb, to develop. You shall stay in Furina. Farewell, Jirachi." Arceus announced, Jirachi's feathery wings curling around his form, his body glowing.

"Bye, everyone. I'll see you again some day… I know it!" Then, Jirachi's body hardened, forming a violet crystal formation, which soon warped away. Shaymin sighed sadly.

_I hope I live that long, Jirachi._ Shaymin thought, Celebi smirking.

_Perfect. Now, with my ability to time-travel, Jirachi'll be all mine! _She thought boldly, watching barely as Deoxys left for the Moon, carrying a gemstone with him.

The three lake spirits soon left, the dream pair following, and Dialga and Palkia staying after the announcement, considering their home was right under them. Celebi was a bit ticked at Dialga, though, as he controlled time itself, so he could easily trap her in time or break her path, and she wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. Celebi huffed, downright angry.

**One leaf and some pain later…**

Heatran and Regigigas left, the Regi-lord to some Ice-y Palace, and Heatran to her maze-like home.

"Manaphy and Phione."

Manaphy stepped up, holding onto the child in his hand, who giggled at the sight of her kind 'grand-mother'.

"You, and Phione, will be Prince and Princess of the Sea. Kyogre controls it, but you govern it, along with Phione." Manaphy nodded, both warping away afterwards. Rotom soon left, too, towards the Old Chateau, taking a medicine with him. Celebi scoffed.

_How's he a legendary? He's just a… I don't know! He's a blob of energy, is what!_

Girantina stood beside Arceus, glaring at Dialga, who growled.

"Girantina, you will control Torn World, as well as receive a new form. Origin Form." Girantina tilted his head.

"Torn World? Isn't that… Oh. Good, then. Thank you, Arceus." Girantina then warped, his dark shadow staying for a moment, then following its master. Shaymin shuddered.

_Even if he is nice, he still gives me the creeps. _She thought, stepping up when Arceus called on her.

"Shaymin. You are the Gratitude Pokemon. People are grateful for what you did in Floaroma Town." Arceus reminded her, Shaymin blushing.

"It's what I do best, Miss." Shaymin replied, Celebi scoffing quiet loudly. Arceus ignored her, going on.

"Therefore, to reward you, I will allow you a new form, as well as be able to stay in your Flower Fields, controlling nature there." Arceus said, Celebi's mouth falling to the floor.

_New form?! Whaaaattt?!_

"Your form will be known as sky form. It'll allow you to soar into the air, and will give you a unique type combo. Would you like to see the form?" Arceus kindly asked, Shaymin nodding. A warm sensation rose throughout her body, Shaymin gasping. She could feel her body changing, shape shifting.

_What… What? _Shaymin finally stopped after a while, a brave looking puppy standing in the timid hedgehog's place.

_I feel… Stronger. Braver. _The flower bandana around her neck glowed a bit, rustling lightly. Emerald eyes shone in confidence, small form now larger, more like her age. She actually looked younger than she was, now. Celebi, however, burst out laughing at the sight.

"Ha! All powerful? Like heck! If anything, you look more like a cream-puff than anything!" Celebi exclaimed, clutching her stomach. Arceus smirked at Shaymin, who turned towards the time-traveling fairy, eyes gleaming darkly.

"Celebi. Shut up, will you? I wouldn't want to force you to, deary. You'd absolutely hate it, I'm sure." Shaymin's voice had changed a lot. It was… Deeper, wiser, much more mature. Celebi still gave her the desired effect, though, as her jaw nearly fell off at the sentence. Timid old Shaymin had just THREATENED her?

"Wha… Hmph! Fine! Be that way!" And, she warped away, Shaymin soon following.

"Thanks, Arceus!" she yelled before going home.

Shaymin sighed, stretching her long, thin legs, yawning.

_Today was a tiring day. I need to sleep. Heh, Celebi's reaction was priceless! I'm gonna miss Jirachi… But… We'll manage. Somehow… _Shaymin thought, curling into a ball, and blending into her homeland. In either form, she'd still be able to blend in, a useful defense mechanism. And, being able to alternate between the forms was quite useful, too. Shaymin sighed happily.

_Tomorrow's gonna be an even better day! I know it! _Shaymin thought, saying a quiet 'Good night' to the world.

She slept, unaware of the dangers that would come the following years after this meeting. The catastrophe of all time would soon begin…

_Owari_

**Pat: I wanted to make it trail off to the start of the 11th movie, which hasn't been released yet, so I wouldn't know what their intentions were or anything. This is just what I think happened before hand, a few years before people discovered Sinnoh, I guess. So anyway, please review! Ja ne!**


End file.
